femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jody Crowley (Bible Black: New Testament)
Jody Crowley (ジョディ・クロウリー) is a major character and primary antagonist as one of the evil babes from hentai series Bible Black: New Testament. Jody eventually battles Kitami and has several confrontations with white magic adept Hiroko Takashiro. She is the granddaughter of Aleister Crowley, a famous 20th century occultist who founded the religious philosophy of Thelema. His followers believed Jody was the destined to be the woman in red or Scarlet Woman, the Devil's partner that is prophesied to give birth to an omnipotent being. Jody inherited her grandfather's abilities and has extensive knowledge on the occult, possessing a number of powerful and mysterious spells (see below). She also has two magically skilled female guards at her disposal. They are most likely devout followers of her grandfather's cult as well. At some point, Jody was presumed to have died in a plane crash. Appearance She has short greenish blond hair and turquoise colored eyes that occasionally flash a bright red when she is casting a magic spell. She appears as someone in her early 20's, though her actual age is likely to be much older, considering that she is a grandchild of Aleister Crowley. She appears to be a student of the Academy and wears a school uniform, but this could possibly only be a guise in order for her to spy on the school and its students and teachers. She is more commonly seen wearing a ghostly white outfit and translucent cloak with a red bow-tied ribbon around her neck. Though she is not seen wearing it during the anime's storyline, an older photo of Jody appears on Hiroko Takashiro's computer screen in which she is wearing a revealing red dress while attending a what appears to be some sort of party or gathering. History Orchestrating mysterious events At night, Jody is lurking around a museum. She floats along a window on the third floor of the building, distracting one of the museum's guards. She then brutally murders a man and a young green-haired Academy student who just moments ago were having sex while discussing the Spear of Longinus, an artifact Jody is pursuing. Sometime later, Jody goes to the Academy building and watches student Yuki Toudou seduce the young teacher Yoshitani while probing him about the artifact. As she floats in mid-air over the roof of the building, she overhears the teacher telling Yuki that his father has the spear. She then magically sets the couple ablaze in a roaring fire, killing them both. The teacher's body is burned to a crisp, but Yuki's body somehow remains completely intact. The next day, as police and Tokken paranormal investigators are examining the bodies of her victims, Jody again appears floating over the roof. She envelops the area with some sort of magic bubble glowing with an eerie purple light. Shen then fires a bolt of powerful lightning at the pool on the roof, blinding Tokken investigators Kurumi Imari, her chief Toru Yuge and young police investigator Naoto Yamanishi. The latter experiences a vision of his former teacher and teenage crush Reika Kitami in the bright flash before passing out. Connecting with Yuki Jody later visits Yuki in the autopsy room of a hospital late at night. She performs a mysterious ritual using the souls of two dead cats and her own blood to revive the girl, creating some sort of link between her and allowing Jody to see what Yuki sees. Using the sight provided by Yuki, Jody witnesses her and a group of female students perform a ritual in the Academy basement sometime later. While standing on a walkway outside the school, she sees Academy vice-principal Takeshi Oshima having sex with teacher Kaori Saeki through Yuki's eyes. Saeki, the leader of the group, is then joined by Tokken agent Imari. However, the girl's body is now in control of witch Reika Kitami, whose soul had been dormant inside her for years. Jody continues to observe Imari/Kitami dunking the Spear of Longinus tip in a golden chalice filled with Oshima's semen before vaginally inserting it inside Aki Ichikawa, Imari's Tokken colleague who has been restrained on a stone pedestal. Jody then notices the robed nun Hiroko Takashiro watching her from below the walkway. The woman attempts to cast a spell, but Jody blocks it with one of her own. Jody then fires a powerful lightning bolt at her and leaves soon after, but not before Takashiro manages to disturb the ritual in the basement and create a barrier around Aki's body. Making a pact The next day, Jody checks up on Yuki at school. She watches her through one of the windows of her class while wearing an inconspicuous Academy uniform. She then sees the dazed vice-principal Oshima stumbling along the school grounds before he is hit by a truck. Sometime later, Jody again meets with Yuki on the roof of the school. She seduces and pleasures her, revealing a large futanari penis from between her legs. She then makes Yuki promise to be her loyal servant, casting another spell that causes several symbols to appear on Yuki's abdomen, ensuring the girl's absolute obedience to her. Yuki, now completely consumed with love and lust for Jody, pledges that she will help her carry out Aleister Crowley's prophecy. Satisfied, Jody passionately makes love to the young student. Through Yuki, Jody later disrupts another one of Imari/Kitami's rituals through Yuki, using a powerful magic force to knock out almost everyone involved. Her loyal devotee is left standing, however, and she is captured by Kitami's followers after they realize she is under Jody's control. Stepping out of the shadows Next, Jody focuses her attention back to Takashiro. She attacks her from outside her townhouse while the woman meets with Tokken chief Toru Yuge. She attempts to engage in the Ritual of the Vulgar to cripple her, but is baffled when the nun successfully deflects her magic. She summons her two female guards, and together they launch several disorientation spells at the house. However, these too are deflected, frustrating Jody as her guards are knocked out. Soon after, Jody confronts Imari/Kitami's follower Saeki at the Tokken headquarters. Using her powerful magic, she corrupts her mind as she did Yuki's, turning her into a willing servant. She makes the woman perform oral sex on her penis, during which she is interrupted by Takashiro and Yuge. She exchanges spells with Takashiro and again has her guards assist her in knocking both of them out. The final ritual Jody allows Saeki to return to the school basement with Takashiro, and later joins her there just as Imari/Kitami attempts to finalize her orgy ritual with Aki Ichikawa, the woman in red Jody and her followers have been searching for. She interferes, and exchanges several spells with Imari/Kitami. After her guards join in on the fight, Saeki reveals her new allegiance to Jody and assists in subduing Imari/Kitami. Now in complete control, Jody engages in her own ritual, the Ritual of Coronzon. She has her guards insert strange metal devices in the vaginas of her female victims, including her mind-controlled allies Saeki and Yuki. Meanwhile, she has sex with Imari/Kitami, humiliating and taunting her for having to be on the receiving end for once. Following their intense fornication, a dark energy emerges from the glowing magic circle on the floor which penetrates the girls wearing the metal devices. Just as Jody prepares to impregnate Aki to fulfill her prophecy, the Spear of Longinus fragment shoots out from the girl's abdomen. At that very moment, Tokken chief Toru Yuge enters the basement, and hands Takashiro a bundle of arrows after undoing her restrains. The woman throws the arrows at Jody, but she deflects them harmlessly. Then, the Spear of Longinus causes the Bible Black spell book to emerge, and despite Jody's guards intervening, Yuge manages to break to seal around the book with a shot from his gun, killing the guards and causing large purple arms to shoot out from the book. They grab a hold of Jody and Kitami's souls as the Devil's voice resonates, offering them a contract. Jody accepts, but is suddenly struck with a realization following a recited spell from Takashiro. She desperately cries as her soul is dragged into the book. Jody is later seen back in an Academy uniform on the school grounds. Gallery Jody-Crowley-1.png Jody-Crowley-3.png Jody-2.gif|"Promise me Yuki?" Jody-Crowley-4.png Jody.gif|"That's Good!" Jody-Crowley-5.png Jody-and-Yuki-2.png Shot_S3E4_yuki_kisses_jody.jpg Jody-and-Yuki-3.png|Jody kissed Yuki. Shot_S3E6_jody_reveal.jpg Shot_S3E6_jody_laugh.jpg|Jody Laughing. Jody-Laugh.gif Shot_S3E6_jody_imari_love.jpg Shot_S3E6_spear_appears_to_jody.jpg Shot_S3E6_takashiro_jody_battle.jpg Shot_S3E6_jody's_soul_dragged.jpg|Jody's Soul Dragged Shot_S3E6_jody_reading.jpg Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Bisexual Category:Blonde Category:Evil Laugh Category:Magician or Magician's Assistant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masturbation Category:Nude Category:Psychotic Category:Schoolgirl Category:Sex Category:Demise: Dragged to Hell Category:Lesbian Category:Full Frontal Nudity